Fire
by MinhUsagi134
Summary: Drew has everything and got what she wants...Leo Valdez is though NOT on her want list and she willl never want him! Drew is going to have to deal with sister drama and fake dating Leo to keep the peace of Camp. Will it even work? Let's hope Aphrodite and Chiron knows what they got Drew into. Life is NEVER EVER normal for Drew.. And it never was from the past and beggining...


**Leo: Say it…**

**Me: No….**

**Leo: Say it…**

**Me: No...**

**Leo: Come on…Say it…**

**Me: NO!**

**Leo: I give up… (Falls on couch) **

**Drew: Let me try…. (Uses Charm speaking) MinhUsagi134….say the disclaimer…**

**Me: I don't own Percy Jackson….. Wait….What? **

**Leo: (pouts) No fair…..**

**Drew: Well darling, when you have my ability, you can get MinhUsagi134 here to say it… And you give up to easily…**

**Leo: (grumbles) Just start the story….**

**Me: Okay…. Let's Start the SHOW!**

**Chapter 1- The Plan…..**

(Drew looks like in my opinion and for this story, Nhu Loan, An Asian Singer…)

"Almost done…" Drew Tanaka said as she applied some last minute touches to her makeup. She stared at her makeup to see if it was perfect; worthy of Aphrodite, Drew smiled. "Perfect."

Drew smiled at her reflection and start to clean up her stuff to get ready for the meeting with Chiron and Mr. D. Usually; Drew would not come to these meetings since she was the former Head Counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin. And plus, when Drew was head counselor, she did not know of any war after the Second Titan War. All Drew wanted to know was that why did Chiron made her wake up so early in the name of Aphrodite?

"Squeak…Squeak…" a noise was heard from one of the bunkers. Drew turned around and noticed Lacy was squeezing her squeaky Dove stuff animal in fear. Drew shook her head and start charmspeaking to Lacy to let Lacy's mind not have any nightmares.

"Lacy…your dreaming…of…perfume…boys? And….clothes..." Drew charmspeaked randomly.

Lacy smiled in her sleep and relaxed. Drew sighed in relief and took her extra special ruby earrings and put them on.

"Thank you Mom," Drew thought in relief as she made her bed thinking of her luck. Thunder was heard and Drew smiled. Drew then turned to her makeup table and checked her outfit. Drew was wearing the Camp T-shirt that was hanging a little low but high on her shoulders with a white tank top underneath, dark blue jeggings, pink strap high heels, and her usual jewellery and perfume. Drew's typical outfit at camp. At home, she would wear her usual designer dresses and other outfits.

Drew closed her eyes and then opened them with a smirk on her face.

"Showtime," Drew said as she quietly opened the door and closed it.

"CAW CAW!" Drew sharply turned in defence and saw two crows.

"Shhh….quiet Phobos and Deimos…everyone is still asleep," Drew quieten the two crows. The crows tilt their heads and Drew smiled and ran to the birds.

"Now, when I go to the Big House, you go to the woods and let the nymphs feed you okay?" Drew told her crows. The crows cawed and Drew giggled and continued to run to the big house. Drew start racing facer and facer as her birds soared into the sky cawing.  
"I'm going to win," Drew said to her birds. The birds cawed and Drew smiled and leap up to the air in a perfect ballet leap in the air. The leap was perfect and made Drew ahead of the crows. Drew ran faster and faster and finally made it to the Big House. Drew turned to the crows.

"Go Phobos…Go Deimos," Drew said. The crows nodded and flew away. Drew watched the birds fly away and turned around with her usual smirk ready. She walked to the place where Chiron and Mr. D always meet the new demigods and tell them that they were a half-blood. There Chiron and Mr. D was sitting in the middle of one of their usual card games. Drew was starting to wonder if the two even slept.

"Um…Chiron? You wanted to see me?" Drew said. Chiron and Mr. D looked up and nodded. Well, Chiron nodded and Mr. D just waved his hand lazily.

"Yes Drew, sit down," Chiron said pointing to a seat near Mr. D.

Drew hesitantly sat down on the chair and wrinkled her nose in the smell of Mr. D.

Mr. D just rolled is eyes and continued to play the game and try to beat Chiron.

"Sorry I'm late," Leo ran to the table. "I forgot in the last minute." Leo was wearing the camp T-shirt and some faded old blue jeans. Drew scowled at the sight of Leo. His t-shirt and jeans had oil and grease stains all over it and he smelled like motor oil, potato chips, and perfume?

Leo sat down next to Drew and Drew felt trapped. She was sitting between wine smelling and alcohol man and random smells boy.

"Why did you call us Chiron?" Leo asked Chiron in worried.

"Is it trouble?"

Chiron nodded. "Your two cabins have been fighting ever since the Second Titan War,"

Drew and Leo looked at each other. They both knew that and was well aware.

"We know," Drew said.

Chiron sighed. "You don't get it Drew; remember when the Ares and Apollo cabin fought over the chariot?" Chiron asked. Drew nodded; it was not hard to miss.

"Well, to avoid anymore trouble between your two cabins…the gods and I decided to have a plan…..it involves you two…And plus…with Silena and Bendrauh it worked."

Drew and Leo looked at each other. What was going on?

"A fake relationship," Chiron said. Leo nodded.

"That's great, we can have Piper or another cabin girl to fake date me and Drew can support us," Leo said. Drew forehead slapped her and sighed.

"Oh my Hades…Leo darling…he met us...together!" Drew explained. Leo's jaw fell to the ground and Mr. D just looked up from the game and closed Leo's jaw and went back to the game.

"It's a perfect plan," Chiron exclaimed.

"But…Chiron…..what about Piper? I'm no longer head counselor any more!" Drew exclaimed.

Chiron sighed.

"People would notice and not believe that, and plus your cabin would hate me if I destroy "Jasper"," Chiron explained. Drew nodded. Her cabin except for Piper loved couples and setting them up.

"I have no choice do I?" Drew asked. Chiron nodded and said yes.

"The gods demand you do it," Mr. D said lazily.

"Fine...I will do it," Drew said and Chiron face lit up. "IF…I get to set up one party for the camp and the whole camp gets to have one trip with the gods of MY choice.

Chiron sighed and agreed.

Leo thought of it and agreed to it.

"I guess I have no choice," Leo said. "I will do it if I get to set up the next trip and get a treat. Chiron sighed and agreed also.

"Great, now the plan should start the minute Leo drops you off at you cabin Drew," Chiron said.

Drew sighed and nodded.

"I get it," Drew said quietly.

Oh great…

**AT THE APHRODITE CABIN**

Leo and Drew were walking down the path in silence. They did not really want to "date" each other at all, but it was the best for the camp.

"Here is my stop…." Drew said as she hopped on to her cabin's porch.

"By Drew," Leo said.

Drew faked smiled and awkwardly hugged Leo.

"Bye Fire Lord," Drew said.

Leo looked eager.

"Cool! We are doing nicknames!" Leo said excitedly.

Drew rolled her eyes and kissed Leo on the cheek quickly. When Drew pulled away. ..

Drew wrinkled her nose.

"You smell," Drew said and Leo returned the eye roll.

"Bye Princess," Leo said. "You better tell your cabin about us."

"Bye Fire Lord," Drew said. "I will."

Leo smiled and knew the fake lovey show was over…for now…

Drew smirked and nodded. Drew went inside and Leo breathes in and finally out and left.

Drew closed the door and saw her sister and brothers cleaning up the cabin and Piper still sleeping. Drew knew it was show time.

Drew sighed in the tone off when girls are so in love. Drew made the face when the girls are also so taken away in love by the boy like in the movies. The look was the dreamy eyes and the small and perfect smile that girls make.

Drew did the whole thing perfectly and "accidentally" bumps into Lacy.

"Oh, sorry Lacy dear, it was my fault," Drew said nicely.

Lacy looked…well shocked and ran to her siblings except for Drew and whispered madly at them. The siblings whispered madly and looked at Drew constantly.

Drew sighed happily and went to her bunk and hummed her favorite Disney Princess tune while fixing her bed.

The girl siblings shrieked in excitement and ran to Drew while the others…well walked to Drew in a fast pace.

"Drew, Drew, Drew!" Lacy said excited. "Did you get asked out?"

Drew smiled and nodded.

The siblings shrieked, jumped up and down, and giggled.

Drew's siblings sat down all around her eager to listen to a "love" story.

"Is he hot? Is he dreamy? Is he like Jacob from Twilight?" the girls asked eager while the boys tried to calm their sisters.

"NO ONE CAN BE LIKE EDWARD!" some crazy girls outside that were not the Aphrodite Cabin said.

"GET OUT!" the girls in the cabin shouted.

"WE ARE ALREADY OUTSIDE YOU DUMB APHRODITE CHILDREN!" the girls outside shouted.

"Why you…." The girls said angrily and tossed some old designer shoes they did not need at them. The girls shrieked and ran to a different direction outside.

Drew hushed them and they all silence.

"He is so….dreamy…he is like Jacob and…..so…amazing," Drew said "happily". "I liked him a lot for a while now… but I did not have the guts to ask him out…can believe that? Me! Drew Tanaka! Then…he asked me out and felt the same way as me and was shy to ask me out!"

The girls shrieked in excitement and the boys nodded in approval.

"Who is it?" Lacy asked.

"Is it Percy?" a girl asked.

"Nico?" another girl asked.

"Jason?" a girl asked next to Lacy.

"Who want to break Percabeth and Jasper!?" Lacy shouted at her sister.

The girls and boys started to argue and some threaten to their siblings to tear the Aphrodite Couple Forever Book apart.

"Guys...Guys… It's….Leo," Drew said dreamily. The arguing stopped and they all stared at Drew.

"Leo? OF all people Leo?!" Lacy shouted.

Drew bit her lip and said. "Yes?"

Lacy hugged Drew and all the siblings but Piper who was asleep followed.

"No wonder you were afraid," Lacy said. "You were scared to tell us.

"Um...sure… that's what I meant," Drew said nervously.

"We approve…It's just like….Silena and Beckendrof..." Pricilla said dreamily.

Drew nodded.  
"Thank…goodness." Drew said.

The siblings let go and went to get ready for the day. Drew sighed in relief and went to change her tank top to a pink one, fresh makeup, from jeggings to ripped jeans, and high heels to sparkly red ones.

"Please let Lady Aphrodite help me…" Drew asked in her head.

**AT THE HEPHASTEUS CABIN **

Leo breathes in.

"I'm dating Drew Tanaka from the Aphrodite Cabin," he told his siblings who were looking at some swords. The siblings looked up and nodded and went back to work. His siblings were so easy to fool and tell….

Leo led down on his bed and thought of his "girlfriend". Drew was pretty and all… but what was she like without the make up and the showy outfits? Drew always looked perfect…but what if she looked….normal for once?

In Leo's mind, he imaged Drew with no fancy hairdos, no designer outfits …. Just normal outfits, no heels for sure….they were too sparkly for Leo's taste and fancy, and the make up should have come off for sure.

Drew would have look…normal and perfect. Yeah, that would have been better. Leo sighed and went outside to get ready for the rest of the plan.

**To be continued….**

**Drew is different is she? Who are the crows of Drew's? We know they are hers and the names…but do they relate to the past? Story will continue with mysteries and wonders….. Review me for ONLY ideas and NICE comments please?! Have an awesome day!**

**What will happen next on FIRE?**


End file.
